The senpais perspective
by SiberianTangerine
Summary: Sequel to Class B's perspective. This time it's the senpais turn to view Natsume and Mikans lovely relationship.  Bonus chapter at the end!
1. Chapter 1

**Tsubasa**

Summer was over and the Alice festival was coming soon so all the students were busy preparing for the big event. Of course the Special Ability class to.

Last year we didn't do anything since our lovely little kohai was locked up but now she was back and all of us were putting in a lot of effort this time.

Me and said kohai were sitting in the Special Ability classroom, painting a wall to our Aladdin and the magic lamp RPG.

Yeah we decided to do it again since it was such a big hit last time.

I glanced at her, Mikan had paint on her face and she had taken of her black shirt and put her hair up in a ponytail to avoid getting paint on her clothes and in her hair. She looked so cute that I had to resist giving her a bear hug.

It's not like I love her in that way, hell no I had Misaki but Mikan was like my little sister and sometimes big brothers wants to hug their sisters.

While I was deep into my thoughts someone came in and sat beside Mikan, judging by the extreme happy look on her face it was either Hotaru or Natsume and since this person wore the male uniform, it could only be the later.

"Hi Natsume!" Mikans voice sounded really cheery.

Natsume looked really tired and he didn't bother to return her greeting but Mikan only smiled.

"What got you so tired that you couldn't even answer your _**girlfriends**_ greeting?" I was annoyed, if he wanted to be together with my kohai then he had to treat her well. He shot me one of his death glares and I started to sweat,

okay it was a bad idea to make him mad.

Mikan just giggled. "You are tired because they make you work so hard in Latent Ability class right? You are supposed to take care of the flames in the haunted house if I remember correctly."

Oh yeah Natsume had been transferred into Latent Ability class after the big ruckus with the ESP. I forgave him for being ignorant in my mind.

"Hey Mikan you have worked hard so why don't you and Natsume here go on a small break?" I tried to be nice since both of them had worked so hard.

"Really Tsubasa senpai? Thanks!" Mikan gave me a hug before she stood up and left with Natsume. He gave me a really small smile as a thanks before they walked away.

Maybe Natsume wasn't so bad after all, I had to try to trust him with her once in a while.

"Hey Tsubasa guess what!" Megane came up to me with a smug grin on his face.

"I saw Natsume and Mikan in the corridor... Kissing!"

Okay I had to take that back, Natsume was a big bad wolf and I wouldn't give Mikan anymore breaks with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you have the second chapter of the senpais pespective and I do not own Gakuen Alice (sadly enough)

**Subaru**

It was just a few more days until the Alice festival would start.

I was busy at the hospital since a lot of students got hurt in the preparations, it was quite annoying to watch all those clumsy people who came in with bruises and on some occasions broken arms because they took such risks during their work.

But today I had spared a few hours since I wanted to do a check up on Hyuuga kun to make sure that his body was fine and that his illness hadn't shown up.

Thanks to Sakura he was feeling a lot better but I didn't want to leave that matter unattended so I had asked him to let me check on him.

He came in to the hospital room where I was waiting and sat down on the bed.

"Let's get over with this" he said with a bored face.

I nodded and did a normal medical check up. His lungs were fine and so was his heart and the rest of his body. I smiled for myself in relief.

"Okay I'm done. Your body has healed up just fine thanks to Sakura."

At the mention of her name I saw Hyuuga kuns face soften a little. "Yeah" he said in a soft voice.

It was amazing, their relationship. They were that kind of couple that you thought only existed in those disgustingly sweet love novels that girls loved to read or one of Shakespeare's couples that rather die together than be separated.

Just as I thought about that fact, the other part of the unbreakable couple popped her head into the hospital room.

"So you are here Natsume! Is something wrong?" Her voice was laced with worry and her eyes scanned Hyuuga kuns body for possible wounds.

"No Sakura I just wanted to do a check up on Hyuuga kun to make sure that his body is healthy, that's all." I reassured her and Hyuuga kun nodded in approval.

"Really?" She wasn't convinced yet, she had been kept in the dark before so it was of course natural for her to make sure that we weren't lying.

"Yes Polka I'm fine so stop staring at my chest like that you closet pervert."

At his comment Sakura turned bright red and with an angry "Hmpf!" she stomped out of the room.

"Was that really necessary?" He had insulted her so easily even though she was his most beloved one.

"Couldn't help it. If I hadn't made her angry then she wouldn't believe that I were fine."

He jumped of the bed and went after her to make it up to her for making her angry, and I stayed in the room for a while smiling as I thought about that weird but really cute couple before I went back to work.

**Second chapter done!**

**Thanks to you guys who read and review my story it brightens my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hah I was finally able to take my time and upload chapter 3! So sorry for making you wait and onwards with the story!

**Sakurano**

It was time for the opening ceremony for the Alice festival.

Those of us who were special stars were supposed to sit on stage during the opening ceremony and I had been asked if I could give the opening speech this year even though I weren't president of the Student Council anymore.

Hyuuga had always been the only elementary kid sitting on the stage but this year he had company by Sakura.

I saw her standing by the side of the stage that we were about to enter, looking quite nervous. By her side was Hyuuga who didn't seem to take any notice to the fact that his _girlfriend_ was really nervous.

I clicked my tongue as I watched him, what exactly did Sakura see in him? All I saw was a brat. He didn't have any respect for authorities, he always did as he pleased and he got what he wanted since people were afraid of him.

But the thing that bugged me the most was that I could see a part of myself in him. I were overly confident and hated adults when I was younger, except for Yukihara sensei and Yuka san. I had to learn the hard way that in this world you got more freedom if you were obedient and kept your mouth shut.

Well that fact had changed now but still he shouldn't act like that, it would just give him trouble in the future. I really didn't understand why Sakura loved him.

I saw him finally turn his gaze to her. "Why are you looking like you're about to pee your pants?" I raised an eyebrow and Sakura gave him an evil glare.

"Shut up! I don't want to go up on that damn stage in front of the whole school! What if I trip or what if I break something and makes a fool out of myself huh?"

Hyuuga raised his eyebrows at her small outbreak but then he took her hand in his and held it tightly. "There. Now you won't trip since I'm holding you and I will make sure to lead you directly to your chair so that you wont break anything. Happy now?"

I was quite startled since I didn't expect him to do something like that.

Then we were called and we all went up on the stage. I couldn't help but turn my head a bit while we walked to our seats.

I smiled a really small smile when I saw that those two were still holding hands even though there were a few whistles from the crowd.

I still didn't fully understand why Sakura loved Hyuuga but I guessed that there were many reasons and that I just had witnessed one of them.

_He was there for you when you really needed him_.

**I always have this feeling that Sakurano senpai doesn't really like Natsume so I wrote it like this.**

**What do I know... Maybe they understand each other or something like that.**

**Read and don't forget to review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Misaki**

The Alice festival had started and we were working like slaves.

We were running around in our genie outfits half of the time to attract customers and working in the maze the other half of the time.

I was wearing a outfit that looked quite like the one I wore two years ago, the only difference was that it wasn't as revealing. Tsubasa wouldn't allow me to wear anything like that when he couldn't watch over me constantly.

Mikan on the other hand looked stunning in her outfit, Tsubasa had been doubtful at first but all the girls in Special Ability class had promised him to make sure that we all would watch over Mikan so that she wouldn't get any unwanted attention.

She wore low cut, orange pants like the ones Jasmine wore in Aladdin with a orange short strapless top.

She had golden chains around her arms with small jewels attached to the chains.

Her hair was down and she wore a golden tiara in it, shortly said she looked like a princess from a country far away. When I had showed her the clothes her jaw had dropped. The outfit looked really expensive but I had asked the Middle School Principal for help and since she loved pretty girls it had been easy to persuade her.

I had finally got myself a break when I saw Natsume, Ruka Pyon and some other guys from class B coming my way.

"Hey guys! If you are looking for Mikan then you will have to wait a bit, she's currently in the maze." As I stated the fact Natsume turned his head towards the exit of the maze, how cute!

"Misakiiiii!" Tsubasa and Tono came up behind us. "Oh the brats are here too."

Girls were squealing since both Tsubasa and Tono looked sexy in there costumes who showed their chests.

"Ah it's the shadow and the old geezer!" The twins snickered.

Before Tsubasa and Tono got the chance to attack the kids I stopped them with my question "Hey guys how long will Mikan be in the maze?"

"Huh? She went off for a break about 10 minutes ago, she said that she would go and find you." Oh crap, crap, crap, craaap!

I quickly walked away while my eyes scanned the local for Mikan, but I noticed that Natsume was right behind me doing the same.

This wasn't good at all. He would blow up the place if someone was hitting on her which was quite possible since she looked really good.

He saw her before I did, I noticed it on his eyes as they turned deadly and the temperature rose in the local.

Mikan was surrounded by a bunch of guys in different ages who fought for her attention. Mikan smiled her sweet smile but I saw that she was a bit uncomfortable with the situation since she didn't knew the guys.

Before I could drag her away, all the boys turned and looked at the spot beside me and all of their faces drained of their colours.

Natsume stood beside me with a really deadly aura and fire in both of his palms.

The boys ran for the hills while they screamed in panic about a demon from hell.

Mikan turned to stare at us and she gulped when she saw how furious Natsume was.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He had said this line two years ago but now he sounded so much more scary.

"It's my genie outfit Natsume, what else?" She put up a brave front but I saw the fear in her eyes.

" I don't care. You are coming with me NOW!" He furiously swung her over his shoulder and walked out of the local while Mikan struggled to get down but to no avail.

I sweat dropped, If Natsume ever found out that I was the one who fixed Mikans outfit then I was dead for sure.

**Ehehe poor Misaki and poor Mikan... Good luck in getting away from the ultra pissed and really jealous Natsume.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah so I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the extremly long wait, exams kill.**

**Anyway enjoy! And of course I own nothing.**

**Kanames perspective**

I sat in my store for plushies and looked at the crowd. It was already afternoon on the first day of the Alice festival.

It was mostly girls that bought the plushies but every now and then, boys would come into the store with a small blush and buy a plushie, probably for a girl.

The festival really was a couples event and I had already been asked out by almost every girl in my fan club.

I declined every confession because what if I got a girlfriend but had to check into the hospital again? What if my illness came back? What if I died?

I would never let any girl experience that, it was too cruel!

"Kaname senpai!" I looked up and saw little Mikan chan run up to me with a big smile on her face. "Have you sold a lot of toys?"

I smiled at her. "Yup business is going well and since you are so cute I'll give you a plushie for free." She giggled at me, "Oh no I don't need one, I have bear even though he hits me all the time."

I laughed with her, bear had been her caretaker during the time she was locked up and from what I had heard, he had taken good care of her.

"But Kaname senpai aren't you lonely? There are lots of couple here."

Leave it to Mikan chan to find whatever it is that's bothering you in a matter of seconds.

"No not really, but what about you Mikan chan? Where is Natsume kun?"

It was strange that she wandered around without him especially in big crowds.

"Oh he's around somewhere, maybe I should find him so that he won't worry."

Suddenly Natsume kun showed up from behind her. "Jeez Polka, don't disappear like that. Do you know how hard it is to find someone in this crowd?"

Mikan chan just smiled. "Sorry sorry Natsume."

She waved goodbye at me and they walked away in the crowd but before they disappeared, I saw Natsume kun turn around and look at me with a look of... Pity?

Natsume kun who was younger than me dared to do what I didn't. He loved Mikan chan with all his heart despite the fact that he could die anytime, not from his sickness but maybe from something else.

If he could, why couldn't I?

I should live with someone instead of being alone and fear death all the time.

I smiled for myself, next time someone asked me out I would accept.

**I hope that the prince Kaname finds his princess someday :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Wooh I managed to upload another chapter! Enjoy :D

**Nobaras perspective**

I had chosen to follow Mikan chan and her friends to watch the Somatic class musical this year. I took the opportunity to study Mikan chan and Natsume kun as a couple, they walked with their hands barely touching.

I walked behind with Hotaru chan who watched them like a hawk.

"Um... Hotaru chan, couldn't you leave them alone for a little while?"

"No." she replied instantly. "At least not yet."

I chuckled a bit and continued to watch them, Natsume kun glared at every passing boy and Mikan chan chatted happily with her friends but never leaving his side.

When we arrived, everyone went backstage to look for Ruka kun and Sumire chan. "Nogi why aren't you wearing a skirt?" Hotaru chan muttered darkly but she still took a lot of pictures of Ruka kun in his costume.

I looked around a noticed that Mikan chan and Natsume kun had snuck away.

I couldn't resist so I went to find them.

"Stupid Imai, why does she always have to keep an eye on us?" I heard Natsume kuns voice and he sounded grumpy.

"Well that's just how Hotaru is, besides she isn't here right now is she?"

Mikan chans giggles sounded so cute to me and I had a feeling that Natsume kun thought the same.

"Hn, you're right. Remember me to thank Ruka for being such a good distraction."

I peeked out from my corner and watched them, Mikan chan was seated in Natsume kuns lap and he had his arms around her waist.

They looked so cute and I felt so jealous, I also wanted a love like that.

Sure I had Persona but we had to hide it until I graduated so I couldn't sit in his lap like Mikan chan sat in Natsume kuns.

"Ne Natsume I think it's time that we go and find our seats." Mikan chan mumbled after a minute of silence.

"Don't wanna." Natsume kuns voice was whiny and it brought a smile to my face, he was really cute sometimes.

"If we are missing then Hotaru is going to kill you and I rather have you alive."

Natsume kun smiled and kissed her temple.

"You win Mikan, let's go back."

I hurried back to everyone else and we got ourselves seated in the theatre, but during the whole performance I snuck glances at Mikan chan who's hand was tightly held by Natsume kun.

I hoped that one day me and Persona could be like that.

**NobaraXPersona showed up in this story, may them be happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya! Here is another chapter from me! Enjoy :D

**Tonos perspective**

The Alice festival was over and everyone celebrated it with the after dance party. I walked around coolly and looked for pretty girls to dance with.

I spotted Tsubasa and Misaki and their mood was just a bit too lovey dovey for my taste so I went over to them for my own personal amusement as for the sake of the middle school guys who mourned over the fact that Misaki wasn't single anymore.

"Hey you idiot couple aren't you guys dancing yet?" I asked Tsubasa

"Shut up old man, we are waiting for the last dance." Tsubasa growled at me.

I rolled my eyes at them, they were even more innocent than lil brat and Natsume. As that thought reached my head, I began to look around for my kohai and her boyfriend.

"Oi Tsubasa have you seen the chibi?" My eyes scanned the crowd.

"Yeah she's over there with her friends, don't go and sexually harass her or you'll get burned and shot to death y'know."

It wasn't really my intention to harass her even though it was quite funny to make moves on her nowadays since she actually understood what I meant.

"Don't worry. I have better things to do than get my hair burned by Natsume, I just wanted to make sure she's having fun."

Tsubasa snorted at me. "Yeah right."

I watched Mikan, her hair was half up in a braid and the rest of her long tresses curled around her face. She had flowers in her hair and she wore the angel dress for the elementary girls. She was cute.

By her side was Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. They all had seemed to take a break from the dancing and just watched their classmates from the sidelines.

Natsume caught me staring at them and he sent me a look that screamed _don't even think about it old man_!

God he could be annoying, but that was part of his charm. I shook my head as the thought that Natsume actually was charming crossed my head.

I turned away and left, quickly asked a hot senior girl to dance (of course she accepted) and left Mikan in Natsumes care.

He could look after her, I didn't have to worry so much.

Soo how was it? I thought it was hard to write from Tono's perspective but I don't know why really O.o

Anyways review please.


	8. Bonus chapter

Yeah this is the last chapter and it's a bonus chapter for you guys. Enjoy it!

**Bonus chapter**

Mikan walked away from the after dance party to the woods nearby.

Her supposed partner and boyfriend had snuck away earlier from the party since he was really bad with public festivals and stuff.

But it would be a cold day in hell before Natsume Hyuuga could sneak away and skip the last dance with her. Over her dead body!

She found him exactly where she thought he would hide, in some bushes exactly the same place he hid in two years ago.

"You are really bad with this stuff, you know that?" She asked as she sat down beside him in the grass, careful not to let her panties show because even though he was her boyfriend he was still a pervert.

"Just didn't want to be in that crowded place, that's all." He answered.

"It's almost time for the last dance." When Mikan didn't got an answer for that, she merely sighed and watched the night sky instead.

"Of all the places you could have gone and hide to you choose this place. Why?"

She watched as a small smile showed on his face.

"If I hadn't gone here then you wouldn't have found me and then you would have freaked out and scream my name all over the place." He gave her a cocky grin.

Mikan just huffed and decided to ignore his smartass remark and once again silence fell over them.

After a while, music started to play and Mikan looked up with a surprised look on her face. The last dance! She had forgotten about that!

Natsume stood up and reached out his hand for her.

"You wanted to dance right?"

Mikan blushed deep red but she took his hand and started to dance with him.

There in the woods where they sat two years ago, the two of them danced their first last dance together but definitely not their last.

Soo now The senpais perspective is finished. Thanks to all of you who have read my stories, it makes me really happy.

I'm working on a brainstorm for the senseis perspective and I'll try to upload it when I'm done with exams.

Thanks again to all of you lovely readers and reviewers!


End file.
